


Really?

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, Ha Ha Very Funny, Korrasami Week 2017, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: Korrasami Week 2017: Day 3- Sparring





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hastily written and submitted late. It counts.  
> Wanted to bring Tuesday, my OC, into this, I suppose making it a mini side story off of my big fic. That was fun.

Ikki turned a corner in the backyard of the Sato estate and ran right into Tuesday.  Before she could apologize, she set her sights on what had Tuesday’s gaze occupied.

Korra had just attempted to sweep Asami’s left leg but wound up with nothing after the engineer did a back handspring to get out of it.  Ikki turned to Tuesday.

“Why are they sparring so early in the morning?”

Tuesday chuckled.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Ikki noticed Asami had her glove on, which meant Korra was using her bending.  At that moment, the Avatar sent a burst of fire towards the engineer, but she just evaded it by sliding feet first towards Korra, causing her to flip out of the way.  Quicker than she could blink, Asami was up again but taking a hit in the side by a gust of wind the bender sent her way.  She spun to deflect the brunt of the hit and was able to pull off a quick shock to her wife’s shoulder.

Ikki was always amazed whenever she watched Korra and Asami fight with each other.  For two people who were head over heels in love with each other, they sure went after each other, no holds barred.  Asami had to be the best non-bending fighter Ikki had ever known, and she may only be fourteen, but she knew a lot of warriors.  And no offense to her grandfather, but no one admired Korra more than she did.

Ikki leaned against Tuesday as they watched fists fly like lightening.  She noticed how Korra kept herself just out of Asami’s reach the best she could because if she didn’t, she’d get zapped, and it happened quite a few times.  After the most recent shock, Korra bent the dew off a cluster of morning glories and fried the glove.

“Damn it, Korra!” Asami growled as she shook the glove off her hand.  “No more bending!”

Ikki and Tuesday giggled as Korra stuck out her tongue.  Asami snarled playfully and pounced.

This was when it got really good, but where Korra always had the edge when they fought glove verses bending, Asami had the upper hand when it came to hand to hand combat.  If Korra didn’t keep moving, she’d get pinned because Asami was _quick._

Ikki gasped when, about forty seconds into the gloveless match, Asami blocked a jab from Korra and flipped her before pinning the Avatar’s shoulders with her knees.  It happened in the blink of an eye.

“That only happened because you two were getting winded,” Tuesday chimed in.

“Doesn’t matter!  I get the last cup of coffee!” Asami proclaimed.


End file.
